


Standards

by maximum_overboner



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Female Reader, Orgasm Denial, The skelly rolls out the seduction wagon, gently dom papyrus, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximum_overboner/pseuds/maximum_overboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seduction is a lot harder than it looks on the television.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standards

**Author's Note:**

> As part of a trade with [nsf-sl4ughtermelon.](http://nsf-sl4ughtermelon.tumblr.com/) The (EXCELLENT, BTW) stuff they did for me can be found [here](https://41.media.tumblr.com/0984d66bc58d793a2fb28bf2efc46314/tumblr_o5e44qc0GC1vpbhjmo1_540.png), and [here](https://40.media.tumblr.com/38708642e4933522da0e7b61f3b315a0/tumblr_o5dp4qeVre1vpbhjmo1_540.png).

  It was night-time, and you were curled up on the couch alone, with only a fresh bag of popcorn, a blanket and Mettaton’s new show to keep you company as Papyrus had went to bed, the screen being the only light source. You picked up a fistful, popping each part into your mouth, more than aware that he never actually slept, but didn’t want to burst his bubble given that he clearly had something in mind. You reminded yourself to act surprised whenever he unveiled his ‘grand plan’.

  Apparently that time was now, as you heard his voice ring out over the top of the stairs, husky and reverberating.

  “I BELIEVE IT’S TIME WE… _DIM THE LIGHTS_.”

  “The lights,” you said through a mouthful of popcorn, watching Mettaton attempt to break concrete with only his legs, “are already off.”

  The lights flicked on suddenly above you, before they dimmed to almost darkness. You heard a triumphant ‘NYEH HEH HEH’, and an over-the-top purr.

  Oh God.

  Oh good God, he was adorable.

  You peeped up coyly at him, and he leaned over the banister, showing off his daunting frame, having already taken his breastplate and undershirt off. His scarf flapped gently as it dangled.

  “What,” you asked, very much aware, “are you doing?”

  His face lit up as he leered at you, delighting in the surprise. Well, ‘surprise’.

  “I AM…” He dramatically clacked his palm to his forehead, as if he would feint from his own presence. “SEDUCING YOU!”

  You feigned a gasp, using the noise to hide your growing laughter. “No! You mustn’t be! I would have noticed!”

  “I AM! LOOK, MY SHIRT IS OFF AND EVERYTHING. WHEN THAT HAPPENS, I’M EITHER BATHING OR SEDUCING. SOMETIMES BOTH AT THE SAME TIME. IT’S A FLURRY OF SOAP AND BODILY FLUIDS, ABSOLUTE CHAOS.”

  “It’s like a talent.”

  “I KNOW! I’M AS AMAZED AS YOU ARE!”

  “But why only the shirt, hmm?” You leered, leaning forward, taking great care to make sure the neckline of your own shirt plunged. He noticed, clearly, fidgeting with the hem of his shorts, his words catching and mixing in his maw as he tried to compose himself and failed.

  “BECAUSE, I, UM, WANT TO TRY SOMETHING DIFFERENT. A- AND GETTING MY BATTLE BODY OFF WITHOUT IT CATCHING IN MY RIBS IS DIFFICULT ENOUGH, NEVER MIND DOING IT SENSUALLY.”

  You quirked your brow, genuinely confused this time, the popcorn cast away to languish by the side of the couch, completely forgotten about. He finally found his voice.

  “ROMANCE,” he began, “IS ONE THING. _SEDUCTION_ ,” he purred, making his way to the top of the stairs, “IS QUITE ANOTHER.” To his delight, you sat still, enthralled, genuinely amazed that he was pulling this off. He thought of the perfect way to top off the gesture, to top off his plan. He rested his ass against the polished railing of the stairs, kicked his leg out in on of those poses he had seen Mettaton do, extravagant and entirely impractical, and began sliding down the stairs with poised grace.

  Very slowly. The textured surface of his bones dragged against the grain.

  He had made his way down the first third, and things were becoming awkward. His balance was holding, luckily, as you were not sure how you would explain Papyrus’ seduction-induced head wound to a very upset Sans. You didn’t even want to think about that.  

  You went to say something, but he raised his hands up in a ‘hold on’ gesture as he slid down, his expression shifting from ‘seductive’ to ‘resigned’. With a sigh, he stood up, and descended the stairs like a normal person, rubbing at the abrasion on his thigh.

   “IT LOOKED COOL WHEN METTATON DID IT,” he admitted sheepishly.

   You laughed, beckoning him beside you with a pat of the sofa, and you saw the confidence blossom through him once again. He thought of another seductive move, and the fact he had only seen these things on television did not deter him. Instead of sitting down besides you he stood directly in front, and you saw the heft of his erection strain against his shorts, poorly concealed in the thin fabric.

  “I THINK THERE’S A PROBLEM YOU CAN HELP ME WITH–”

  You cut him off by giving it a small smooch over the cloth, feeling his warmth linger on your lips and his confident demeanor fell away once again as the script he had planned fell to pieces.  

  “I, I MEAN, IF–I, YOU JUST, IF YOU–”

  You peeled yourself back to watch him fumble, amused. He coughed dramatically to distract himself, before hooking his thumbs under the band of his shorts and slowly pushing them forward, just enough that you could see his pelvis, but not his cock, just enough to tease you. Before you could react, he sat down, looking you in the eye, before stating one simple command, craning his groin upwards to draw attention to it, once again falling into the routine he had planned.

  “ _UP_.”

  You obliged, gladly, placing yourself on his lap, rubbing at him over the fabric with your shifting movements; cloth against cloth against flesh. He keened, leaning his stalk-like body over you to kiss you softly, a kiss that increased in its firmness as his arousal grew. He stroked your cheeks, forehead pressed to yours, huffing softly. He pulled away, just a tad.

  “WHY HUMAN, DID YOU… FALL FROM HEAVEN?”

  You sighed good-naturedly, already knowing the punchline. “Why?”

  “BECAUSE I’M GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU.”

  “That’s not how it goes!”

  “WELL…” He cupped your breast under your shirt, long, skeletal fingers pressed against skin. “IT’S WHAT THE ORIGINAL IMPLIED, ISN’T IT?”

  You conceded the point, kissing him again, letting your fingers trickle over his ribs in soft, languid strokes. To your surprise he cursed loudly, pressing his cock into you and arching his back. He flushed fully, before slamming a hand to his mouth.

  “T-THAT WAS VULGAR, SORRY.”

  You looked to him, to the position you were in, and back to him. You had unhooked your pants, had scooted them down your legs until only your underwear was left. “ _Really?_ ”

  “I STILL HAVE MY STANDARDS.”

  You resumed, letting your fingers slip from one rib to the other to the other, travelling downwards, gently scraping with your nails, dipping down to run your tongue over the uppermost set, licking gently, drawing a whimper out of him. He cursed again, and this time was too far gone to call himself out. A promising sign. His eyes were lidded, phantom, ghostly tongue lolling from his mouth as your worked at him. He blinked, coming to, before gently unhooking his scarf from around his neck, holding in it taught in his hands. It was far larger when it was unfurled.

   He nodded to your head. “DO YOU MIND IF I..?”

   You agreed, and he softly wrapped it over your eyes. You could still make out his figure as the soft fabric rested against your skin, but fell into total darkness as another layer was added. You gripped at his shoulders to keep yourself grounded, completely unused to the sensation. You felt long, thin fingers graze your hips affectionately before they tugged on your underwear, and you maneuvered your legs to help him get them off. You felt the air skim you as he threw them to the floor. All at once, the touches stopped, but you could still feel him strain and breathe under you.

   “Is… Is everything alright?”

   You heard him make a confused noise, before realizing. “OH. OH, SORRY, I WAS JUST… I WAS JUST LOOKING.” He rested his finger in your folds, prising them apart, and the blindfold forced you to focus entirely on the feeling, on the luxurious physicality of it all. Gingerly, he slipped a finger inside, and encountered no resistance. You keened at the feeling of finally being filled, bucking into his finger to encourage him to continue, sweating into the blindfold. He withdrew his finger, looking you up and down again, before he sucked on it. He unclipped his own shorts, peeling them back just enough to expose his cock, too far in the throes of arousal to truly disrobe.        

  He gently, oh so gently, oh so tentatively, pressed into you, just enough to stretch, before he thrust quickly and held himself there. He gasped, then whined on the exhale, the feeling a pulsing, agonizingly wet push against his cock. He had his arms hooked around your back as he leaned and hunched into you, palms groping and pulling you onto and off of him.

  “O-OH, I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY, I, I, IT JUST FEELS SO–”

  You gasped out pleas for him to continue, bobbing up and down, feeling his cock fill you up, groping at your own breasts as you fucked him.

  He braced his teeth around your earlobe and tugged as he moved, back and forth, in and out, and you heard him puff gently with every exertion, heard him gasp at the slightest twitch, heard him pant and pant, though it had barely started. You heard him finally yelp as you clenched your insides against him, though he did not need to be biting at your ears for you to pick that one up. He made sure to roll his hips at the apex, his dick spasming with every movement, high slurs tumbling from his mouth directly into your ears.

  “PLEASE KEEP GOING, PLEASE KEEP GOING, PLEASE K-KEEP GOING, P-PLEASE, PLEASE–”

  You made a point to slam down firmly, wetly, and he leaned back to cry out, so as not to surprise you. His breath left him in short, uneven puffs, having worked himself up to the very thought of this. It was all so much, the feeling, the slickness, the pulsing of your walls, the heat, oh God, oh God, _the heat--_

  “H-HOLD ON A SECOND, HOLD ON, S-STOP!”

  You froze on him, concerned. He had his forearm slammed over his eyes as he shuddered with every breath, cock convulsing in you.

  “Are you alright?”

  “Y-YES, GREAT, FINE, BUT I’M GOING TO NEED A MOMENT.”

  “You’re gonna cum?”

  His entire body shifted under you, legs bobbing away as he waited for it to pass. “I-I DON’T WANT IT TO BE OVER YET.” To distract himself, he brought his hand down to where you met, pressing his fingers to the hood of your clit and rubbing in uneven, shaking circles, forcing you to arch your back.

  “P-PLEASE STOP MOVING, I, I CAN’T CONCENTRATE IF YOU DO.”

  You gasped out an apology, instinct prompting you to writhe on him, to better ride his dick and the finger that was working you to orgasm. He groaned in response, so, so close to tipping over the edge, the feeling sitting in the pit of his pelvis in a sharp heat. You steadied yourself, trying in earnest to stay still but failing. He threw his head back to rest against the couch, staring at the ceiling, still working your cunt, still tending to you, taking in short, sharp intakes of breath and shakily forcing them out. Every twitch of your sex was magnified one-thousandfold as he denied himself to better please you, grinding out noises as he scrunched his face, furrowing his brows until it almost hurt. Finally, finally, the feeling passed, and his arousal dipped long enough for him to resume, gasping as he did, his previous exertions leaving the heat sweet and unbearable, the lewd noises spurring on your arousal.

  “OHHH MY GOD!”

  He sped up, thrumming his fingers, slicked with your wetness, and you were both left on the couch, panting and gasping and rutting. You felt him pulse inside you, and drove yourself down upon him. He squeaked at the suddenness, the wait forcing him to cum unexpectedly, forcefully, pumping load after shuddering load into you, his shout of pleasure pushing you to cum as well, swaying back and forth instinctually as it rocketed over you. You moaned out his name, and he kissed you, a drooling, shaking, panting mess. Eventually, it ebbed away, until you slumped on top, still connected.

  “Did…” You breathed, “Did you have fun? It sounded like you did.”

  He gave you a thumbs up, before realizing that you couldn’t see him. He thought of a work-around.

  “I AM GIVING YOU A THUMBS UP,” he chirped.

  You untied his scarf, sighing as the cool air hit the sweat that stuck to your brow. “That was a good plan.”

  “OH, THE SCARF WAS IMPROVISED.”

  You smooched his neck affectionately, “then what was the plan?”

  “I SAW METTATON DO A BACKFLIP ON THE TV, AND I THOUGHT I COULD INCORPORATE IT SOMEHOW. I GOT DISTRACTED!” He admitted, as if that was a perfectly rational thing to say. “THAT’S WHY I DID THE POSING, AND THE SEDUCING AND STUFF. I THOUGHT IT WAS NEAT!”

  You paused, horrified.

  “Do not do a backflip in the middle of sex!”

  “BUT IT WILL BE SO COOL!”

  “It will,” you admitted, “but if you get it wrong I will fold in half like an origami swan.”

  “OH, HUMAN!” he leered, “YOU’RE SUGGESTING POSITIONS ALREADY?”

  “That is not a position, Papyrus. It is a medical catastrophe.”

  He laughed, because you were being ridiculous. There was one last component, one last key to his seduction plan, the real money-shot.

  “I’M GETTING SOME WATER, DO YOU WANT SOME? YOUR SQUISHY, FLESHY BODY NEEDS CONSTANT UPKEEP, APPARENTLY.”

  “Sure, thanks.”

  You slid off him with a grunt, and he sighed, before standing up shakily. He fixed his shorts, took one step, then another, before suddenly dropping to the ground in a perfect split, hands outstretched in a fashionable pose.

  “Oh my God! That hurts less because you’re a skeleton, right?”

  “NOPE!” He squeaked, voice raspy, “THIS IS STILL AGONY.”

  “… Then… Then why would you–”

  “GOD HELP ME I LOOK _SO AMAZING RIGHT NOW._ ”


End file.
